Porygon Video Inc. (Japan)
Background: Porygon Video Inc. (ポリゴンビデオ株式会社) is a small Japanese video distribution company founded in the late 1990's by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori and Junichi Masuda. The company was named after the character of the same name from Pokémon. (December 16, 1997) The Opening And Closing Variants Can Be Seen Here ' '''And Here. ' 'Warning: Do not watch the original variant if you are prone to epilepsy. This will be intentional if the ''Pokémon episode has a seizure scene. Also, don't watch the episode if you are also prone to epilepsy. We mean it. Nicknames: "The Malice In Wonderland Logo", "The Dennō Senshi Porygon Logo", "Where's Porygon?", "What In The World My Eyes Are Experiencing?!", "The Seizure Colors Of Doom", "HAKA!" Logo: We see a black screen. A white hand-made explosion zooms out, and we travel to the blue-tinted well. While we travel to the well, "PORYGON" in Japanese appears by flashing. "VIDEO" in Japanese does the same as before. "INC." in Japanese appears by zooming out while flashing, forming the name of the company in Japanese. Two flashes are seen zooming in, revealing "Presents" in Japanese. The flashing red-cyan colors appear, a la the Pokémon episode "Dennō Senshi Porygon". They disappear as we come back to travel to the well. The Japanese text fades out. "Warning!" in Japanese zooms in, a la the V of Doom. The Japanese warning text does the same as before. It then fades out. Closing Variant: The same original variant plays as usual, but different, as we travel to the blue-tinted tunnel. While we travel to the tunnel, the copyright notice in Japanese (which translates to "© 1997 PORYGON VIDEO INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED") zooms in. It stays there until it fades out. Several flashes are seen zooming out to reveal "A production of" in Japanese, then 4 copies of the name of the company in Japanese disappear, leaving the Japanese text to stay there. The Japanese text then fades out. We still travel to the tunnel for seconds until it fades out. FX/SFX: Live action, combined with hand-made animation. Cheesy Factor: Off the scale. What on Earth is this logo trying to represent? The creators would have been on an influence while trying to make this whole logo, and it's also very poorly executed. Remember the viewers who started to complain of blurred vision, headaches, dizziness and nausea? The logo also doesn't feature the character of the same name from Pokémon. The ideal logo for this title should be like this picture.https://dreamlogoswiki30.fandom.com/wiki/File:137Porygon.png Music/Sounds: It starts with an explosion, then the sound of an airplane taking off is heard, following with the sounds of zaps, gunshots, explosions and whooshes as Swayzak yells "HAKA!". It ends with a girl saying something in English, and a pop. Availability: Extinct. Only seen on a 1997 VHS release of the infamous Pokémon episode Dennō Senshi Porygon. Scare Factor: * Medium to nightmare for the original variant. The texts, the epileptic colors and the sounds can make viewers stay awake at night. The girl coming out of nowhere doesn't help matters. Considering the fact that the episode has a seizure scene, it is purely intentional. * Medium to high for the closing variant. The texts and the sounds are still there, but this time the epileptic colors are gone, making the variant much tamer than the original variant. Category:Japan Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Unsuitable Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Nightmare Category:Seizure-including logos Category:Logos that scare Porygon, Pokémon And Denno Category:Logos that scare the children Category:1997 Category:Logos That Scare Santiago Reveco Lepe Reborn Category:Home Video Companies